millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2001-2002 season)
This is the second season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (26th September 2001) Anna Mavrina (16,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (29th September 2001) * Episode 3 (3rd October 2001) * Episode 4 (10th October 2001) ? ? Yelena Mitskus (300 rubles, continued) * Episode 5 (13th October 2001) Yelena Mitskus (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Sergey Zemerov (8,000 rubles) Sergey Matveev (8,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 6 (17th October 2001) Sergey Matveev (? rubles) * Episode 7 (20th October 2001) Anton Markov (16,000 rubles) Mikhail Kalyagin (continued) * Episode 8 (24th October 2001) Mikhail Kalyagin (64,000 rubles) Mikhail Alekseyev (32,000 rubles) Viktor Antonov (8,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (27th October 2001) * Episode 10 (30th October 2001) * Episode 11 (3rd November 2001) * Episode 12 (5th November 2001) * Episode 13 (7th November 2001) * Episode 14 (12th November 2001) * Episode 15 (17th November 2001) * Episode 16 (19th November 2001) Yelena Lokhmatova (continued) * Episode 17 (24th November 2001) Yelena Lokhmatova (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Gennady Sostrovchuk (500,000 rubles) Vladimir Demenkov (continued) * Episode 18 (26th November 2001) Vladimir Demenkov (1,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (1st December 2001) Valentina Ryzhova (2,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 20 (3rd December 2001) Valentina Ryzhova (125,000 rubles) Yury Kulov (0 rubles - lost on 1,000 rubles) Igor Koblov (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Alexander Grishunov (2,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 21 (8th December 2001) Alexander Grishunov (64,000 rubles) Alexander Solovushkin (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) ? (?,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (10th December 2001) Konstantin Fedchenko (500,000 rubles) Dmitry Andreyev (1,000 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (15th December 2001) Sergey Kocherin (32,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (17th December 2001) * Episode 25 (22nd December 2001) Natalya Glumova (1,000 rubles) Oleg Sherbakov (1,000 rubles) Ilya Polivanchuk (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 26 (24th December 2001) Ilya Polivanchuk (8,000 rubles) Mariya Sayapova (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Vladimir Protasov (64,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 27 (27th December 2001) * Episode 28 (2nd January 2002) - Couples Special Alexander Strizhenov and Yekaterina Strizhenova (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Vera Alentova and Vladimir Menshov (125,000 rubles) Tatyana Dogileva and Mikhail Mishin (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Alexandra Marinina and Sergey Zatochny (0 rubles - lost on 1,000 rubles) Yelena Stepanenko and Yevgeny Petrosyan (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (5th January 2002) * Episode 30 (14th January 2002) * Episode 31 (19th January 2002) * Episode 32 (21st January 2002) * Episode 33 (26th January 2002) * Episode 34 (28th January 2002) Lyudmila Khomyakova (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Sergey ? (1,000 rubles - lost on ?,000 rubles) Oleg ? (16,000 rubles) * Episode 35 (2nd February 2002) ? ? ? Mikhail Shamordin (8,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 36 (4th February 2002) Mikhail Shamordin (32,000 rubles - lost on 250,000 rubles) Eduard Kulgarin (1,000 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) Sergey Yartsev (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Rafis Khamidullin (0 rubles - lost on 1,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (9th February 2002) Edgar Zile (250,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (11th February 2002) Ruslana Yelizarova (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 39 (16th February 2002) Ruslana Yelizarova (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Konstantin Shishlyannikov (16,000 rubles) Tatyana Peshkova (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) * Episode 40 (18th February 2002) * Episode 41 (23rd February 2002) - Defender of the Fatherland Day Special Sergey Gushchin (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Vladimir Kolybabinsky (16,000 rubles) Alexander Raylyan (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 42 (2nd March 2002) * Episode 43 (10th March 2002) - Mother's Day Special Sergey Bezrukov (8,000 rubles) Sergey Chonishvili (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Ilya Noskov (1,000 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) * Episode 44 (16th March 2002) * Episode 45 (23rd March 2002) * Episode 46 (30th March 2002) * Episode 47 (1st April 2002) - Day of Laughter Special Yan Arlazorov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Vladimir Vinokur (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Klara Novikova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 48 (6th April 2002) * Episode 49 (13th April 2002) - Brazilian TV Series Special Dmitry Krylov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Alexander Kotov (8,000 rubles) Irina Tarnayeva (125,000 rubles) * Episode 50 (20th April 2002) * Episode 51 (27th April 2002) * Episode 52 (2nd May 2002) - Central Television Speakers Special Yury Kovelenov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Tatyana Sudets (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Viktor Balashov (16,000 rubles) * Episode 53 (11th May 2002) * Episode 54 (15th May 2002) * Episode 55 (18th May 2002) * Episode 56 (22nd May 2002) * Episode 57 (25th May 2002) * Episode 58 (1st June 2002) * Episode 59 (4th June 2002) * Episode 60 (8th June 2002) * Episode 61 (11th June 2002) * Episode 62 (15th June 2002) * Episode 63 (18th June 2002) * Episode 64 (22nd June 2002) * Episode 65 (25th June 2002) * Episode 66 (29th June 2002) * Episode 67 (2nd July 2002) * Episode 68 (6th July 2002) * Episode 69 (9th July 2002) * Episode 70 (13th July 2002) * Episode 71 (16th July 2002) * Episode 72 (20th July 2002) * Episode 73 (22nd July 2002) * Episode 74 (27th July 2002) * Episode 75 (29th July 2002) * Episode 76 (3rd August 2002) * Episode 77 (5th August 2002) * Episode 78 (12th August 2002) * Episode 79 (17th August 2002) * Episode 80 (19th August 2002) Trivia * In this season were two Top Prize walkers. * 28th, 41st, 43rd, 47th, 49th and 52nd episodes were specials. Sources *List of Season 2 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles